


Pumpkin Pie

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic originally from October 2011. Unbeta'ed.</p><p>From the prompt anon left in my askbox: “Sherlock: John is baking and Sherlock goes into the kitchen to harass him / eat the ingredients LOL IDEK just write fluff”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie

~*~

Sherlock’s keys were barely in the lock when he caught the scent of spices in the air. He turned the keys and entered his flat to discover the smell coming from his own kitchen and not from Mrs. Hudson downstairs, as he had initially surmised. Intrigued, he dropped his things on the couch and went into the kitchen; he had not expected to find John, flour stained and surrounded by baking supplies.

“Oh, Sherlock, you’re back early.” The doctor nodded at him, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

The dark haired man stared at him, stuck in one of those rare times where he had nothing witty to say. John noticed his silence and rolled his eyes, “Just pass me the pie dish over there.” He indicated the object in question when Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is there… a special occasion?” The dark haired man asked after handing John the aluminum dish.

“Does there have to be?” The other snorted, then added when his flatmate remained unconvinced, “I just felt like having pie.”

“Oh.” Was Sherlock’s simple reply.

Fascinated by the whole thing, he pulled up a chair and watched John work, handing him various tools or ingredients when asked to do so. After a while, a bowl of orange pie filling caught his eye –or rather, his nose. He glanced at John and, when he was sure that his attention was elsewhere, leaned closer and inhaled deeply.

 _Pumpkin_ , Sherlock recognized, pleasantly surprised,  _mixed with spices… likely cinnamon and ginger, a hint of nutmeg._

Still monitoring the other from his peripheral vision, he breathed in the scent once more, delighted by how fragrant and appealing it smelled. Then, realizing he had never tried pumpkin pie filling, decided to deftly dip one of his long fingers into the mixture and just as quickly brought it to his mouth. His eyebrows rose at the taste, a hint of a smile unconsciously tugging the corner of his lips.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed, startling him.

Caught red-handed, or rather, caught with his finger still in his mouth, the dark haired man did the only thing he could: bluff.

“Just making sure your ingredients are the best.” He told the other, poker face in place.

John stared at him for a long time before finally saying, ”You know, if you’re good, I’ll let you lick the spoon.”

The doctor had said that jokingly, but the bright happiness that appeared on Sherlock’s face made him realize that he was dealing with something like a child in a candy store. He sighed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, returning to his baking. John shot a glance in the other’s direction every once in a while, and though he would never admit it out loud, he found his eccentric flatmate quite endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> BLEUGH, HAVE SOME DOMESTIC FLUFF.


End file.
